


Welcome to the new age

by Indrel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Emperor Hux, Evil Space Husbands, M/M, Minor Character Death, One Shot, POV Hux, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, it's minor though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indrel/pseuds/Indrel
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren is missing and the galaxy fears a civil war between him and his husband, Emperor Hux.Emperor Hux only smirks at such rumours while stroking the Heart of Fire around his neck.





	Welcome to the new age

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to celebrate having 500 followers on my kylux tumblr evilspaceboyfriends-trash. Thanks everyone for following me!
> 
> English is not my first language so there might be some mistakes. Hope you enjoy this short work!

The huge room was packed with people, the sound of their conversations echoing from the distant ceiling. Yet at the same time their voices was notably hushed. The crowd consisted of some of the most powerful and rich people in the galaxy, all of them dressed in their finest clothes and wearing jewellery that costs more than what most people would earn during their whole life. Yet every one of them glanced towards the throne at the other side of the room with fear in their eyes.

Several huge, red banners with the First Order insignia on them covered the walls in the massive throne room. They were the only colourful things in the otherwise black room.

A throne stood upon a platform at the far end of the room. It had a dozen steps leading up to it, making the person sitting there look down upon everyone in the room. Two guards stood upon every step leading up to the throne. Each pair stood one step closer to it with the bottommost pair standing by the walls, creating a corridor that anyone who dared come closer must pass through. They wore red armour with the First Order's insignia on their chests, over their hearts. Everyone knew that only the best and most loyal among the stormtroopers got chosen to serve as the Emperor's guards. And that every single one of the guards would lay down their lives for the Emperor on a moments notice.

On both sides of the throne two more guards kept watch over the Emperor, two members of the mysterious Knights of Ren. They were dressed completely in black robes with helmets covering their faces. No one had ever seen their faces and the people in the galaxy whispered among themselves that there were actually monsters hidden under those helmets. As long as they were present no one dared to even think a negative thought about the Emperor, because of a rumour that the knights could read thoughts.

The throne itself was a massive, looming thing in black marble with two seats, for two leaders. At the backrest, above the heads of the ones supposed to sit there, two more First Order insignias carved from red marble decorated the black stone. At the moment only one of the seats was occupied.

Emperor Hux was clad in a black uniform with golden embroidery across the chest and golden epaulettes covering his shoulders. A red cape with golden lining fell in luxurious folds down his back. A golden laurel crown rested upon his fiery red hair. In addition to the crown he wore two more pieces of jewellery: one golden ring with a red Cyber crystal on his left index finger and a necklace with a huge red stone dangling from a gold chain. The gemstone shone with a faint, inner glow.

Hux' cold, blue eyes stared relentlessly down at the crowd in the room. No one dared meet his gaze. No matter how powerful and rich they were everyone was fully aware that the only real power in the room belonged to him.

Involuntarily Hux' gaze drifted from the crowd towards the empty seat beside him. It stood empty because its holder, Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader, was absent. A frown furrowed his brow at the thought of his absent husband and co-ruler. Automatically one of his hands moved towards the chain around his neck and he stroked the red gemstone with a soft, loving touch. A shiver immediately ran down his spine and Hux tore his hand from the Heart of Fire. He forced himself to look away from the empty seat and arranged his face into an inexpressive mask. His cold eyes returned once more to the crowd below him.

The majority of the conversations in the room circulated around Kylo's absence. Though most of the people present were very careful as to not speak too loudly. No one wanted the Emperor to overhear them.  

Rumours had it that the Emperor and Supreme Leader had had a fight that resulted in the Supreme Leader leaving in the middle of the night. No one knew where to, he had simply disappeared. A week had passed since that night and he had not yet returned. Some people had even begun whispering about a divorce. And if the most powerful couple in the galaxy would split up, the galaxy would split with them. The ensuring civil war would be atrocious and the galaxy would plunge into the same chaos it had been in before the Emperor and Supreme Leader stabilised it. The fear of war clouded the mind of every member of the court.

Hux almost smirked before he managed to control himself. The members of the court thought that they were so careful and smart, whispering among themselves, thinking they could keep the gossip from his ears. In fact he knew every rumour the moment it began spreading through the court. Sometimes he even created rumours to make sure the right things were spread by the court. Everyone could be bought and he owned half of the members of the court. Kylo owned the other half. And since they actually had mind readers in their service there were no rumour or thought that could be kept from them.

Suddenly the Heart of Fire began pulsing against his chest. It began shining even brighter than before and waves of heat radiated from the red stone. Hux clutched it with one hand and a shiver of pleasure ran down his spine.

He stood up abruptly and the movement made everyone in the room tense. The guards shifted slightly, as if getting ready to handle a threat. But he didn't care about them or the fearful expressions of the people beneath him; his attention was directed at the huge, decorated metal doors separating the throne room from the rest of the palace.

When the seconds ticked by and his gaze didn't leave the doors, people began backing away from them in fear. Murmurs echoed from the high ceiling and the guards gripped their weapons more tightly. Only the knights remained unfazed by Hux' intensity. The Heart of Fire pulsed as strongly as a real heart by now and the heat was almost uncomfortable against his chest.

All of a sudden the huge doors flew up on their hinges and hit the wall with a thunderous bang. The court jumped backwards, almost as one. Some people even screamed. Hux smirked. _Cowards_.

Hux' guards began walking forward, towards the doors, but with a sharp gesture with his hand they stopped. Another gesture made them return to their places and relax once more. When he was sure they would follow his orders he turned his gaze back towards the now open doors. In the doorway there stood a man dressed completely in black. The man was alone.

The Heart of Fire was once again calm against Hux' chest. Only a slight glow made it obvious that it wasn't a normal gemstone. Hux slowly let go of the stone. His face was carefully inexpressive while he studied his husband.

Kylo was not dressed in his royal gowns. Instead he wore his old battle armour, minus the helmet. The resemblance to the robes the knights by Hux' side wore was obvious. The only difference was that Kylo's black robes were adorned in the dark red of dried blood. He had a streak of blood on his cheek. His black hair was dishevelled and wild on his head and his brown eyes bright and alive in a way they rarely were these days. He was beautiful. 

Kylo's plush lips curved into a cocky smirk when he strode forward. He moved with the grace and aggressiveness of a hunting predator. Hux couldn't tear his eyes away.

The court watched quietly when Kylo walked by, like prey animals caught in the headlights of a speeder. It was so quiet that the sound of Kylo's heavy boots against the floor rang clearly throughout the room. But when he reached the stairs leading to the throne and began ascending, without the guards trying to stop him, a series of startled gasp left the lips of the court.

Hux stood tall and proud before the throne when Kylo finally stopped his ascend on the last step. That way Hux stood a bit taller than Kylo and could look down on his husband. His face didn't reveal the fluttering of his heart in his chest, it remained a hard mask.

They studied each other for several long seconds. Hux tried to scan Kylo's body after signs of injury, but his eyes constantly returned unprompted to his face and those bright eyes. The smile still remained on Kylo's lips, though it softened remarkably while he looked at Hux.

Then Kylo stepped forward, climbing the last step so that he too stood upon the platform. On even ground he towered slightly over Hux, who had to lean his head a little backwards to continue looking his husband in the eyes. When Kylo reached underneath his robes the court froze in fear and Hux' guards moved closer to protect him, until Hux stopped them with another gesture. They had no need to be afraid for him.

Kylo gracefully went down on one knee before Hux while simultaneously pulling out the thing he had hidden under his dark robes. At first Hux could only tell that it was a big, oval form almost competently covered in red blood. It wasn't until Kylo put it at his feet that Hux realised what it was. Or rather _who_ it had been. Because the thing Kylo had placed before him was a human head.

"A gift to you, my Emperor, my love", Kylo said and smiled up at him with a brilliant smile that made Hux' heart miss a beat. "The head of the Resistance's leader and the last person to defy our rule."

Finally a smile broke through the hard mask on Hux' face. And it wasn't the small, contained smile he usually displayed in public either. It was a wide smile so bright it made his eyes shine and his face turn into a work of art.

Without sparing it another look Hux stepped over the dismembered head to pull his husband to his feet. Then, without caring about the shocked gasps from the court, he kissed him. Kylo immediately responded by putting an arm around Hux' slender waist to pull him closer. Hux moaned against Kylo's lips and Kylo took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Hux' mouth to deepen the kiss.

When they finally parted from each other they were both breathing heavily and their faces burned red. When Hux glanced over Kylo's shoulder he could see that the whole court stared up at them with shock in their faces. He smirked before he moved out of Kylo's embrace so that they could stand side by side, facing the crowd. Their hands remained joined though.

"Today has brought an end to the Resistance. The end of an organisation that acquiesces to disorder." Hux' voice boomed through the room, echoing from the high roof and distant walls. He held the attention of everyone in the room. "This fierce man that stand beside me have brought an end to the Resistance, to their cherished Jedi! All remaining systems are bowing to the First Order! And we will remember this as the first day of the Empire!"

While the last echoes of Hux' voice still rang clearly through the room every member of the court and every guard, even the members of the Knights of Ren, went down on their knees to show their reverence and respect towards their two leaders: Emperor Armitage Hux and Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.


End file.
